vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morai-Heg
Summary Morai-heg, also known as The Crow-Goddess and The Crone, is the Eldar Goddess of Fate, and one third of the trinity of Eldar Goddess. Within her rune pouch and Wheel of Destiny she holds and spins the fates of all mortals and gods. As such, it is considered a dark practice to pay tribute to her. According to Eldar Mythology, Morai-Heg was the consort of Kaela Mensha Khaine, and through their union she birthed the Banshees, harbingers of woe and death. Also according the the old myths, Morai-Heg desired to obtain the wisdom contained within her own divine blood, and knowing that her husband Khaine had the power to wound a god, she sent her daughters to torment him with their howling screams. She demanded that he cut her five fingers if he desired the Banshees' screeching to stop, and driven mad the Bloody-Handed God complied. In gratitude, the Crone gave Khaine her daughters, thus birthing the Aspect of the Banshee. Upon drinking her own blood, Morai-Heg foresaw the final doom of the Eldar, and the creation of the Death God Ynnead from their collective psyche, the Eldar's only hope. Knowing that the Eldar would never be capable of creating the complete Ynnead on their, the Crow-Goddess coordinated the Smith God Vaul into forging her severed fingers into the Five Croneswords, which when united would hold the power to fully awaken the God of Death. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-B, likely High 1-B Name: Moirai-Heg, The Crone, The Crow-Goddess, The Crone Goddess Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Unknown, beyond the concept of time Classification: Eldar Goddess of Fate, Warp-Entity created by the collective minds of the Eldar Race Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Vast amounts of all manner of psychic power Attack Potency: Unknown | Hyperverse level (Transcends the material universe and all its countless higher-dimensions), likely High Hyperverse level (One of the most powerful entities in the Aeldari Pantheon by far. Holds influence over, and spins the fate of all mortals and gods alike, which includes beings such as Asuryan. It is said in Eldar Mythology that it was through Morai-Heg's Wheel of Destiny that Slaanesh was first spun into being, and that through her Wheel Ynnead would one day also come to be) Speed: Unknown | [[Omnipresence|'Omnipresent']] within the Webway Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal Durability: Unknown | Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Galactic (Reaches over the fate of all Eldar and lives across the Milky Way, and beyond) | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Wheel of Destiny, Rune Pouch, the Five Croneswords Intelligence: [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] (Holds and spins the threads of fates of mortal and immortal Eldar, and can see into their overlapping and branching futures all the way to the end of the universe. Foresaw the birth of Ynnead and the final hope of the Eldar, yet somehow was incapable of foreseeing the birth of Slaanesh) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Material Form | Warp Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Elves Category:Eldar Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Psychics Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Thread Users Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings